kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Guren/Ingame/DERB
= Kishin Douji Zenki - Den Ei Rai Bu = This ingame subpage features various content related to Guren's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu and his abilities. Feel free to return to the Guren's ingame page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. Anime Sequence Battle Boss Guren first appears shortly after Chibi Zenki has defeated the snake-like Hyouijuu [[Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Worm|'Giant Seed Worm']] in an old well. Guren is quick but prefers a defensive fighting style where he counters Zenki's moves with his own. Guren's most basic attack has him throw one or more punches at his enemy. These punches can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but Zenki will take a slight anmount of damage if he blocks this attack. Guren can always take a swing at his foe. His brawling skills are not dependent on his special bars, but the anmount of swings he takes at Zenki is dependent on his power bar. The higher Guren's power, the more swings he will take, causing slightly more damage. When Guren has one or more special bars left, he will use up one of them if he attacks with one of his special attacks or recovers his health. His weak and medium strength special attacks have him shoot one or multiple pink fire balls at his opponent. The weak verson causes slightly more damage than the strongest version of his punches, while he medium strength version causes a medium anmount of damage. His strong special attack has Guren create doubles of himself which will unite whith his real self. After that, he will charge up his palm and shoot a black hole with stars at his enemy, which deals a large anmount of damage and knocks the foe down if it connects. If Guren has the advantage (green tear) and a full powerbar, he say "Jakub-Yusenko", leap into the air and shoot a large, blue fire ball at his opponent. If it hits, the foe will be knocked down and lose about 2/3 of their health bar. Just keep in mind that all special attacks can be avoided, blocked or even reflected. If blocked, their damage will be reduced slightly. If Zenki avoids a medium or stronger special move, he will still survive the attack, even if his health is too low. The same goes for his enemy. Jump-and-Run Mini-Boss While Guren has already previously been encountered as an Anime Sequence Boss following up the Giant Seed Worms's defeat, he later is fought as the fourth jump-and-run mini boss of the Underground Tunnel stage. He can be found at the end of the stage, where he resides in a cave with many stalactites and stalagmites. He hovers in mid-air, waiting for Chiaki. Once Chiaki reaches Guren's location, he will challenge her to a battle which causes her to call Chibi Zenki, who then takes over. At the beginning of this battle, Guren starts out on the right side of the screen. Attacks At first, Guren's main pattern has him flying off-screen and throwing three orange/red fireballs at the ground. He will throw the first fireball to the right of Chibi Zenki's current position, the second one at Zenki's position and the third one to the left of Zenki's position. Sometimes, he will do this only once and then come back down, to shoot 6 small glowing orbs in a diagonal arc, while other times, he will repeat the orange/red fireball attack and then follow up with a green fireball. If he does the latter, Guren will drop a green fireball at the very right of the screen, which will then expand itself to the left for most of the screen, then he will throw a green fireball at the very left of the screen, which expands itself to the right for most of the screen. Once Guren comes back down from his second pattern, he will perform the same "6 small glowing orbs"-attack as mentioned previosly. He will also use this attack, if Zenki is close to him. Getting hit by any of Guren's attacks will cause Zenki to lose a heart of his health bar. If Zenki jumps into the fire by accident, he will also lose one heart and start doing a funny dance on the fire while yelling "Nyahgh!" over and over again. How to deal with Guren Guren can only be attacked while he is on screen and can't harm Zenki with his body, aka he can't deal collision damage. Guren's orange/red fireball attacks can be avoided by running away from them, while the green fireball attacks can be avoided by jumping over them when the fire moves towards Zenki. The "6 small glowing orbs"-attack can be avoided by moving out of the way or ducking. While Guren is on screen, Zenki can shoot fire balls at him, causing Guren's coloration to gradually change into a reddish tone. This kinda serves as an indicator of his remaining health and is the same for other jump-and-run stage bosses. When Guren is down to about 1/2 of his health, he will start moving faster. These burn longer and are harder to avoid, but will still cause the same damage to Zenki and the same funny reaction. Hitting Guren enough times will cause his color palette to turn redder until he is out of health. Once he is defeated, Guren will cringe, scream "Gyaaahhhg!" and explode like the other ingame bosses. After that, Chiaki will meet up with Zenki and the scene will cut to Chiaki talking to Karuma in the intro of Karuma's first Anime Sequence Battle. Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Guren as he appears when he is fought in the game's Jump-and-Run mode Guren Den Ei Rei Bu 5.png|As his health is depleted, Guren's colors will gradually turn redder. Once his is defeated, Guren will scream and explode while taking a cringy pose. Trivia Sometimes, Guren will '''only' use his orange/red fireball attack until losing about 1/2 of his health and then only use his afterwards green fireball attack afterwards and never use his orb attack. Other times he will use both attacks at random points in battle and use his orb attack.'' He might also use any variation of these moves in any order. It is likely, that this is related to the daily randomized seed value used by the Kishin Douji Zenki and some other Super Famicom games, as the randomized seed value has already been reported by this wiki's playtesters to affect Battle Raiden's boss battles and Den Ei Rei Bu's Anime Sequence Battles. "Bye-bye, Guren" Glitch There also exists a glitch, that can cause Guren to quickly fly off-screen to the right and vanish, making the fight unwinnable and forcing the player to reset the game and restart the current jump-and-run stage, as Guren can't return back on screen and it is impossible to hit him once he is gone. This glitch can be triggered, if the player manages to hit Guren quickly and enough times to prevent Guren from taking off, which makes him inch to the right, then suddenly get faster and fly off-screen at high velocity. It is almost impossible to trigger this glitch due to the timing required to pull it off, as Guren needs to be interrupted in a way that causes him to cancel all of his attacks without taking off in first place. The easiest way to perform the glitch is by using the "Guren Flight Jam" cheat researched, tested and provided by Semerone: 7E149A10 - Guren Flight Jam cheat To use the cheat, go to the Guren fight and switch on the cheat in mid-conversation to prevent Guren from flying off. Also make sure you have got the password for the current stage (if you are playing it normaly) or saved your game via save states (if you are playing it on an emulator) before using this code and fighting Guren or performing the glitch, as otherwise, you might lose your progress. If you successfully performed the glitch, Guren will be gone and you will no longer be able to continue the game. The music will continue playing and you will be able to continue controlling Zenki normally, but you won't be able to leave the area. The only way to proceed normally is to either reboot the console and using your password and thus restarting the stage or by loading your save state and restarting the Guren fight. Just make sure to switch the cheat off, if you used it and not to perform this gamebreaking glitch again, as otherwise, you will be stuck at this second Guren battle. This page is still very new and currently under construction. More content will be added soon! Category:Guren's Ingame Subpages Category:DERB Boss Subpages Category:Current